The Same Star
by Teki Star
Summary: One starry night, Sasuke and Naruto realize how alike, yet so different they are. Sasunaru Oneshot Songfic


****

The Same Star

A Naruto Fanfiction

By Teki Star

Disclaimer: I bet you're expecting some sort of witty way of saying Naruto isn't mine. I better you also expect me to say that the song 'Wishing on the Same Star' is sung by Amuro Namie and not me. Well, guess what: I'm not gonna! Nope, I refuse!

****

Dedication: MorningBelles, since she gave me the link to download 'Wishing on the Same Star'. Beautiful song, I must say. Also, dedication to Sailor Kagome, since her talking about her ficcy got me off my Writer's Laziness and got me writing. ; Everyone, read her Inuyasha fic 'Mixed Worlds'! You _know _you want to. ;)

****

Notes: This is suggestive **shounen-ai**. That means **boys love**. Homophobic fans can do us all a favor and click that nice little 'Back' button right now. Don't like yaoi? Bite me. I don't what to hear flames because I suggested Naruto and Sasuke have feelings for each other. I translated the lyrics myself, which can only mean they are full of errors. I don't have access to kanji lyrics, so I'm just going with whatever makes sense. See a mistake? Tell me. .; And now, instead of my usual between scenes, you will all be treated to a Kirby Dance! XD Go Kirby, go! Finally, if you want to listen to 'Wishing on the Same Star' while reading (recommended ), then go to my profile and go to the website listed there and download it. Awesome song!

****

Legend:

{_Lyrics (Translation)}_

/Naruto's thoughts (Only in scenes where both Naruto and Sasuke think.)/

'Sasuke's thoughts (Only in scenes where both Naruto and Sasuke think.)'

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

__

{Kokoro kara anata o omou (You are what my heart feels)

Michibikareru mama arunde kita michi (Guide me to the path to you)

Kanashimi ni makenai youni (The sorrow won't stop so that…)

Wasurenai yo donna toki mo (…I won't forget you with time)

We'll never really be apart}

I used to hate him, despise him, loathe him. He was everything I resented: loud, obnoxious, carefree. He was everything I wish I could be, sometimes. He could laugh and smile without fears and hate clouding him. And I hated him for it.

He's everything a ninja shouldn't be. _'There's no way_,' I had once thought to myself. _'Someone that loud and idiotic could survive as a ninja_.' I was wrong. Not only did he survive, he's surpassed me. He did what I could not and was not; he defeated Gaara of the Sand; he gained Itachi's respect and attention; he was strong.

Where had the brat of yesterday gone? Where did that power come from? I had always been the superior one. I had a mission, after all. I had to avenge my kin, destroy the sick man I dare admit of my own blood. I trained and gave up everything to put his blood on my kunai, but he still is stronger. Amazing speed, amazing strength. He doesn't acknowledge me as the threat I want to be. I want him to fear me. I want him to feel the pain he put the whole Uchiha clan through. But instead, he's only interest in _him_: Uzumaki Naruto. Why? What power does he have that I don't? Has everything been for nothing?

He lives a in a fool's paradise, dreaming of being the Hokage and being the strongest ninja. He doesn't know the truth of the world. Does he realize he'll have to kill to achieve this? There are foes to oppress, wars to be fought. He is too headstrong, he'll lead the village into reckless situations. He'll never make it. He's too kind.

How can be live so cheerfully? How can be never frown? He lives with rose-frosted vision.

He'd never understand my loneliness.

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

__

{Doko made mo hate shinai kara (Where ever the limit to the ultimate truth is…)

Yume no tsuzuki eto futari demo dorou (…if the dream continues, we'll be together.)

Uchi tsukeru hageshii ame ga (In the inside, I'm intensely drenched.)

Agaru youni inori mashou (So that the rain will stop, let's pray.)

We wait for lovely clear sky }

I hated him, hated him, hated him! He was everything I don't like: cocky, smug, cool. He was everything I wish I could be too, sometimes. He could live and breathe without everyone glaring at him. And I hated him for it.

He's kind to no one, considerate to nobody, caring to nothing. Yet everyone praises him, worships him, loves him. What's so good about him, anyway? He's just a jerk, you know! He's just a cocky jerk that thinks he's all that, which he is _not_!

No matter how hard I work, it seems like he's a step ahead of me. No matter how much I brag, I really always wonder which of us would be the winner in a fight. Not to the death or anything, but just, y'know, a little match. Not sparring like usual, but a real fight. 'Course, he's got the Chidori, but I bet it wouldn't affect me much, 'cause I've got Kyubi's healing powers on my side. But still, he's always a bit ahead. For once, _I'd_ like to be on top. Deflate his head a bit.

Everyone loves him, but he doesn't even care! He has everything I wish for: friends who care about him, respect, acknowledgement. And he doesn't give a damn. If just once the villagers would smile and praise me like they do Sasuke, I'd die happy. He holds everything I want in his grasp; why doesn't he take advantage or enjoy it? Can't he see he's been blessed?

Truth be told, I didn't really care much about the real job of the Hokage when I first declared my dreams. All I knew what that everyone respected and acknowledged the Hokage. And heck, that's all I needed to know. The way I figured, no matter how much everyone glared and hated me, if I was Hokage, they'd have to suck it up and respect me. I've been working hard everyday of my life so that they'd give me that respect. But Sasuke got it on a silver platter, and he keeps sending it back to the chef.

How can he live without smiling when he's so blessed? How can he always frown? He lives with black-tinted vision.

He'd never understand my loneliness.

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

__

{Kokoro wa kokoro o motome au nukumori o (My heart demands your heart's warmth.)

Te o tsunagi aruite yuku (Take my hand and off we go!)}

It's not fair. I sound like a young child, but it's the truth. Why does he have what I wish for, but does not care? He knows he has extreme power, yet he never truly shows it. It's almost as if he's hiding something. Could this loud idiot have a dark secret? No, impossible. I am aware many dislike him for an unknown reason, but he wouldn't be able to keep a secret quiet to save his life.

I hated him. I know that. Knew that. So why do I ache? Why does it pain when he stares at me with the same emotion of fire in his eyes? I have never been one to be easily confused. After the massacre, I promised myself never to fall for deceptions again. Never to trust falsehoods. Never to close my eyes to the truth. I learned that there is no one to trust. But why am I finding it so hard to stay with these declarations? I want to trust him. I want to believe him. I want to have faith in him. But why? I can't find an answer. I'm not sure if I want to. All I am sure of is this: I must become stronger than _him_.

I know I hated him. But do I now?

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

__

{Sora eto sashi dashita (It's in the sky…)

Kono yubi no mukou (…this touch of beyond.)

Hitotsu o motome aeru (We're one but count as two.)

Futari ga ii (Together we'll be just fine.)

Sitting on the same star

Talking about a same dream}

It's not fair. I know I sound like a brat, but it's true! How come he has what I want, but doesn't care? He knows he has the love of everyone, but he never savors it. It's almost as if he's hiding something. Could this snarky jerk have a dark secret? Nope, couldn't be. I know something happened to his clan and all, but there's no way the fan girls wouldn't have found out his secret by now. They practically stalk him.

I hated him. I know that. Knew that. So how come it hurts? Why do I hate that blank and uncaring glaze in his eyes when he looks at me? I know I may not be a Shikamaru here, but I can usually figure out my own emotions, for God's sake. Ever since I realized how much I was hated by everyone, I promised myself I would never let the villagers know how weak I was inside. I would never let my mask slip. I would never cry in front of another's eyes. So why am I tempted to break that promise? I want to cry and breakdown in front of him, and I want to be comforted. But how come? I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to. All I'm sure of is this: I must become stronger than _him_.

I know I hated him. But do I now?

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

__

{We'll be wishing on the same star

Looking at the same moon

Sora o miagete yasashii kimochi omoi dasu kara (Look up to the sky; that's where the gentle feelings are.)

Hitotsu ni musubarenai (It's not chained…)

Sonna toki mo (…to this single time.)

We'll be wishing on the same star

Looking at the same moon}

/It's weird to think that we're both so alike, but so different./

'He dreams of....'

/… something that can't be achieved.'

'I don't understand…'

/…the feelings I have. I'm so confused./

'Is this love, or am I…'

/…just making a mistake?/

'I look up to the sky…'

/…and smile./

'It's hard to imagine…'

/It's hard to believe…/

'That we're wishing on the same star…'

/…and looking at the same moon./

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

Okay, _Kono yubi no mukou_ originally translated to 'this finger of beyond', but I changed it to touch since it made more sense.

****

('-') ('-') ('-') v('-')v ('-') ( ) ('-') (-)

Owari! Ack, I hope that was okay. oo; I've never written a Sasunaru before, or even an oneshot or a songfic. Lots of first times for this fic. I hope the ending wasn't too confusing or anything, as to what was going on. This was short, I know, but hey, at least it was over 1000 words. ; Not bad for a song fic, right? Right? Please review with constructive criticism! .

Teki Star

totallychibi.com


End file.
